


Projection

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Natasha Feels, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Projection

Natasha always found Clint to be interested.   
Her new partner was a mystery.   
She could rear him in the field.   
His movements.   
But she could not read his emotions or face.  
She learnt quickly that Clint wasn't emotional.   
But occasionally she would she pride on his face.  
Natasha was surprised how much she wanted Clint's approval.   
She craved it.  
Undercover missions with him were fun.  
Since she got to see a new side of Clint.  
As the years went by,  
She could see the pride turn into love and adoration.  
She felt the same way.   
Clint was ironically the one who taught her,  
That it was Ok to feel emotions.   
She projected her emotions only around Clint.  
The change in their relationship is slow.  
But the both feel it.  
They both might not out wordly show it.  
But with each other they are open books.  
Who aren't afraid to be emotional.


End file.
